Sweet Dreams
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Another Matrix/AndrAIa ficlet, again in Season 4. This one takes place during "NBotB" between the bachelor(ette) parties and the wedding. It's a little suggestive, I'll warn. Foreshadowing and irony abound.


Enjoy this second Matrix/AndrAIa ficlet, again set during "My Two Bobs" the movie. This one takes place during "Null Bot of the Bride," in-between the bachelor(ette) parties and the wedding. I'm hoping you all will see the irony I presented, as this is set right before Megabyte reveals himself and brings about "The Hunt." **sob**

****

Sweet Dreams

By Trisana McGraw

Still laughing, AndrAIa stumbled into her apartment and leaned against the doorframe to catch her breath. After several wild microseconds of dancing and music, the bride and her best friends were returned to their homes by a taxi service. The girls had hugged each other good-bye, still laughing so hard that tears were streaming from their eyes. Waving happily, AndrAIa and Mouse had watched the taxi drove Dot to Baudway, and they had gone to the Principle Office.

Hearing AndrAIa enter the room, Matrix stood up from the living room and met her at the doorway. Since the men's "stag night" had been a bust, he and Bob had humored Enzo for a few boring microseconds and had gone their separate ways in silence. Matrix had changed into his sleeping-format and was watching television, waiting for AndrAIa to come home.

"Hey, Sparky," AndrAIa greeted him with a large grin, tripping over her feet on her way to hug him.

Matrix easily caught her. "You're drunk," he observed mildly.

"Not really." AndrAIa shrugged. "Sure, we had one or two drinks," she said, waving a hand, "but mostly we drank energy shakes. We just had a great time at the party." She wrapped her arms around Matrix's neck in a small hug, and he placed his hands on her hips.

"I missed you," Matrix murmured, leaning down to catch her mouth in a kiss.

"Mmm. . . . Missed me how?" AndrAIa asked when they parted.

Matrix mimicked her shrug from a moment earlier. "I haven't seen you all second," he rumbled softly.

"You saw me at lunch, silly," AndrAIa grinned and stroked his cheek with one hand.

"But we haven't had time . . . together," Matrix responded, "with all the preparations for the wedding." He was right. They had been trying to cram wedding plans into just two seconds. Between dress fittings and decorations, as well as the occasional Game, each sprite had worked alone on his or her own part in the wedding. 

"Well, I'm here now," the Game sprite said with a grin, leaning her head against Matrix's broad chest. They embraced in the doorway in contented silence.

"So, how was your party?" AndrAIa asked.

Matrix rolled his eyes. "It was certainly less than we expected – a lot less."

"Did you have a bad time?" AndrAIa asked immediately; she could easily read his emotions. Not that it was very hard to read Matrix; unhappy frown, irritated scowl, full-fledged rage.

"It wasn't very entertaining," Matrix replied with a long-suffering sigh. "That's what happens when a 10-hour-old is in charge of the bachelor party."

"I'm interested nonetheless," AndrAIa said. "But first, let me get changed."

The Game sprite pulled out of Matrix's arms and disappeared into the bedroom. He stood waiting in the hallway until she stepped back into the living room, wearing a large tee shirt format. They settled down comfortably on the large couch, and AndrAIa rested her head against Matrix's shoulder. He picked a blanket off the arm of the couch and draped it over their bodies. AndrAIa curled her legs under her, and Matrix leaned back comfortably, his arm coming around to encircle her.

AndrAIa's hand traveled up Matrix's chest, and her arm wrapped loosely around his neck. Tilting her head back so she could see him, she smiled and said, "Now . . . Tell me about this party."

* * *

"_Jelly_?" AndrAIa giggled, collapsing onto Matrix's chest. "Green jelly? At a bachelor party?"

"Yeah," Matrix sighed good-naturedly, propping himself up on one arm. "And balloons, and soda, and _clowns_." He made an expression of distaste.

AndrAIa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her face against his neck, still shaking with amused laughter. "Enzo really is a hoot," she commented, chuckling harder when she looked up and saw Matrix's unsmiling face. "Poor baby," she murmured, kissing him softly.

"And you had a good time at your party?" Matrix grumbled as a retort.

"A fantastic time," AndrAIa answered enthusiastically. "Dot was happier than I've _ever_ seen her. Plus, the dancers weren't half bad."

"Dancers?" her boyfriend repeated incredulously, his tone bordering on dangerous. "You had _dancers_? What else?"

AndrAIa flashed him a mysterious grin. "I'm not telling."

"Come on," he wheedled, sliding his hand enticingly along her thigh and brushing the edges of her shirt, "what else was there?"

"Just celebrating Dot's last night as an unmarried woman," AndrAIa answered vaguely, ignoring his ministrations. "Let me just say, it was a lot of fun." Resigned to the knowledge that he wouldn't get any more information, Matrix rested his head against the back of the couch and watched AndrAIa thoughtfully.

AndrAIa brushed her hair out of her face and snuggled up against Matrix's body. "You're so cute when you frown like that," she whispered, brushing kisses on his nose and lips. Matrix allowed himself to smile then, and he gently returned AndrAIa's kisses.

AndrAIa glanced at the clock on their wall and sighed. "We should get some sleep now. We've got a wedding tomorrow." The two sprites reluctantly stood up from the couch and pushed aside the blankets. Matrix and AndrAIa entered their room and climbed into bed.

Matrix curled up beside AndrAIa and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and they lay in silence, listening to the sound of their breathing and having individual thoughts. Finally AndrAIa spoke.

"Bob and Dot are getting married tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It's a miracle," Matrix said. "They're perfect for each other. Since I was a little sprite –"

"An hour ago?" AndrAIa cut in with an amused smile.

"Yeah. Since I was little, I always knew they would end up together. Even when they fought, or when Megabyte got in the way, I knew – we all knew – Bob and Dot would eventually get together. It just took them a little while."

AndrAIa clasped his left hand and studied his ring finger thoughtfully. "Are we ever going to get married, Enzo?" she asked in a soft voice.

Matrix tightened his arm around her and re-settled his head against hers. "I promise, someday we will." They had been carrying on this conversation for the last two hours, one sprite bringing it up occasionally. Matrix's answer confirmed that the unspoken agreement they had come to had remained unchanged: They were young, and they could wait.

AndrAIa held their intertwined hands to her stomach. "What about children?"

"What about them?"

"Have you ever thought about us having a baby?" AndrAIa rested her head against his chest, feeling the soft but strong pounding of his core-com beneath her sensitive ears.

Matrix heaved a sigh and waited a few nanoseconds before responding, "Yes."

"Yes?" AndrAIa echoed in surprise. She kicked away the sheets around her legs and turned to face her lover, still clutching his hand. "You want to have a baby?" Her words came out in a whisper.

"I'm not absolutely positive," Matrix replied. "But I love you, AndrAIa, so much. I know how much you want a baby."

The Game sprite nodded and kissed his large hand. Looking deep into Matrix's eyes, she urged, "Enzo, haven't you ever wanted a baby to call your own? Imagine a little boy with my eyes, or a little girl with your eyes and your hair. A tiny child to call our own." Her eyes were wide, and her voice was quiet and wistful.

"Thing is," Matrix went on, and AndrAIa's forehead creased in a frown, "we just got home. We can take our time now, since no one's out to delete us."

"But," AndrAIa argued, "now is the perfect time to have a baby. We're all in real peace, with no threats, like you said. Bob and Dot are finally tying the knot; why shouldn't we do what we've been waiting hours to?" She reached out a hand and gently stroked his cheek. "You're ready to be a father."

"I think I am," Matrix replied, his gaze thoughtful and faraway as he remembered something. "I'm actually warming up to the kid, you know." 

Matrix heaved a deep breath. "I love you, and we're both ready for this. I want to have a baby with you," he decided, his eyes bright.

"Oh, Enzo," AndrAIa whispered, her voice shaking. She hugged him tightly, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Her warm breath trembled against his skin.

Matrix stroked her back, and AndrAIa buried her face in his neck. "How about we talk about this tomorrow night, after the wedding?" Matrix offered softly. AndrAIa nodded.

Still stroking AndrAIa's back lovingly, Matrix lost himself in deep consideration of the monumental decision they would make. AndrAIa lifted her head from his neck, and Matrix said to her, "It's still hard to believe that we're at peace, that there's no fighting."

"Get used to it," AndrAIa told him. "Less fighting means more free time." She grinned impishly and trailed a finger through his chest hair. Matrix caught her hand and kissed her fingers. AndrAIa pulled her hand away and trailed it along his jaw. "Are you actually smiling?" she asked in mock incredulity, to which she received a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

They lay back down, the warmth of their bodies pressed comfortably together. AndrAIa closed her eyes, but a moment later she felt Matrix's huge arm wrap around her waist and pull her tightly against him.

The motive of his action didn't go unnoticed. AndrAIa gave a small laugh and turned her head slightly. "You're affectionate," she giggled, "after that bummer of a party."

"But I know how you can make my night a lot better," Matrix smirked, letting his hand drift under the hem of her shirt to rest on her back. 

__

Just as I suspected . . . "Is this going to become a habit?" AndrAIa teased. But all laughter died in her throat when Matrix began to gently kiss at her neck, and his fingers stroked the scales along her spine. AndrAIa unintentionally leaned closer into Matrix's body and arched her back.

She slowly turned and pressed her body to his, raising her eyebrow suggestively. Matrix smiled, looking pleasantly surprised. "What do you say?" he murmured, continuing to lightly caress her scales. 

"Are you asking me to make a baby right now?" AndrAIa asked in reply. Her voice was low and husky, making Matrix shiver, and he was unable to resist kissing her sweet mouth.

"Who knows, we might," he answered in a whisper. "What I know for sure is, I want to be with you tonight."

Matrix reached out his arm and set the alarm to a microsecond later. "Besides, the wedding is in the afternoon," he said with a grin. "We've got time."

AndrAIa laughed, reveling in how wonderful life was turning out, as she surrendered herself to the tender warmth and security she knew in Matrix. "Always."


End file.
